


How it Would be Different

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Omega Verse, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7528723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually trying would make it different in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it Would be Different

It was a busy day at the bakery, so Nishinoya and Asahi decided to stay late and help scrub down the baking counters after all the other employees had left. Nishinoya’s mom initially wanted to stay and help them as well, but they insisted she go home and get some rest. They could handle a little cleaning on their own. 

“You know, I had the weirdest dream last night.” Nishinoya began as he sprayed down a counter, and with a smile he peered over at Asahi.

Asahi wiped down the area that Nishinoya had squirted at and asked, “What kind of dream?”

“It was just a dream, but --,” Nishinoya teasingly blew Asahi a kiss, “We had pups.” 

“P-pups?” Asahi repeated, a gentle blush radiated on his cheeks.

“Asahi, why are you blushing?” Nishinoya laughed and playfully bumped his hip against his alpha, “We’ve had sex plenty of times, you don’t have to be embarrassed!”

“But it might be different though,” Asahi explained, “to actually be trying for pups, so um, do you, do you want children?”

“Maybe,” Nishinoya shrugged, “Hey, do you think we’d be good parents?”

“I do.”

“Yeah, I do too.” Nishinoya agreed, and asked, “So, if we were trying for pups, how would sex be different?”

Asahi gazed in Nishinoya’s direction, catching a breath of his scent. For a moment he thought about what it would be like to have pups with Nishinoya. It was a pleasant thought, enough to spark some excitement within the alpha. Smiling, he wrapped an arm low around Nishinoya’s waist and pulled him into a deep kiss. The inside of Asahi’s mouth was warm around Nishinoya’s tongue, he sighed as his alpha tenderly encased him in his arms. However, before Nishinoya could move his mouth away, Asahi bit down the omega’s bottom lip, harder than he would have liked.

“Ow.” 

“Oh, oh no!” Asahi panicked, “Oh no, I’m sorry!”

Nishinoya then realized what Asahi was trying to explain when he said sex would be different if they were trying for pups. Asahi was talking about his self control, if he were to get to stimulated, he could easily overpower and hurt Nishinoya, if he wasn’t careful. Despite his gentle personality, Asahi was still a dominant alpha.

“It’s okay, I’m fine!” Nishinoya hugged Asahi and kissed him on the shoulder, “Let’s hurry up and finish cleaning so we can go home!”


End file.
